The Saviour
by Muaradia
Summary: Lily Evans lives in a world where muggleborn are scorned. James Potter is rich, handsome and a pureblood. A deadly virus is spreading that no one can stop. Can this muggleborn witch save the day? And maybe find love along the way? Jily.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, this is my first time writing a chaptered fic so please tell me how I can improve. Hope you enjoy. Review. Just review anything. I am desperate to know if someone out there is reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you?**

 _Committee on Experimental Charms, Ministry of Magic_

 _7 p.m._

"I see that you were Head Girl?"

Lily nodded and wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt.

The office room she was seated in was dusty and filled with books that had odd titles like 10 Ways to Identify the Lower Sections of Society and The Art of Cabbage Patches. There was an ornamental patchwork quilt that depicted scenes of meadows and forests. A pair of snapping turtles in dirty cage stared sleepily at her.

The lady sitting opposite to her in a large, green, arm-chair, gave her a cursory look and returned to her résumé. This was the third job interview Lily had attended in the last week and all of them had ended in failure. She never imagined getting a job in the magical world would be this hard.

Her interviewer, a witch by the name of Madame Dorothea, had odd hands and a sharp nose. She was covered with a woven shawl and so far things weren't looking so good. Her beady eyes scanned the papers again until they latched onto something at the bottom. She looked up sharply and stared at Lily as if she was covered in sewage. Her face twisted with disgust and shock. Her hands crumpled the sheets of paper with ferocity. Here it comes…

"We don't accept anyone with filthy blood."

"But I got the highest score in Charms! Surely that has to count for something," Lily asked, desperately, her fingers twisting together.

"I won't stand to have Mudbloods pollute this institution no matter what your accomplishments may be. I have standards," she sneered.

Lily's face flushed a bright red as she tried to hold back the hot tears that threatened to fall. Her head pounded with the cruel words that had been thrown at her. She hurriedly gathered her things and ran out of the office room, shame following her every footstep. Her hands shook and her gait was unsteady. She tried taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She tried to push away any embarrassment about her upbringing but sometimes it got to her.

The way purebloods treated those of supposedly lesser blood made her feel sick. Weren't they all the same red-blooded people? People who had feelings and lives…Lives that they needed to support with income…Income that they can't get without jobs… Lily sighed with frustration. She couldn't think of anywhere else to get a job. She'd already gotten rejections from the Daily Prophet, the Chudley Canons (as a PA), the Apothecary in Diagon Alley and even St. Mungo's.

But this one was by far the worst one.

Never before, had her interviewer actually said the word. Usually, they just acted uncomfortable as soon as they came across the fact that she was muggle-born. Then, they would tell her that she didn't have enough experience (even the advertisement said that no experience needed) or they told her she just wasn't what they were looking for. Clearly, they were looking for the most pureblooded candidate, not the most eligible candidate.

Most of them weren't even against Muggle-borns, personally. They were just afraid that they wouldn't get business if they hired employees with less desirable characteristics. But that witch back at the office seemed like an awful person herself. Ugh.

She stumbled into the crowded elevator. A man with pretty eyes and cute dimples smiled at her. You wouldn't be smiling if you knew I was a filthy mudblood, she thought darkly. The lady clinging to the man's arm looked around him and wiggled her pert nose at her as if she had seen a particularly disgusting looking rat.

Lily glared back with as much heat as she could muster. She wasn't going to take any shit from slags she didn't even know. She got enough of it from the people she knew. The enclosed space suddenly turned stifling in the heat. Her chest was heavy and her brain felt numb. The fact that she had gotten rejected again was sinking in. Lily couldn't help but feel suffocated.

She rushed out of the building and into the street, ducking her head against the harsh wind. She headed in the direction of her favorite pub that was right around the corner. She was going to need a drink if she wanted to get over that dreadful experience. As she walked, she mentally ran through a list of places she could try next. She wondered if she would have to get a muggle job after all. That seemed to be the best option. Actually, that seemed like the only option at the moment.

She sighed again and pushed open the door to the pub. As she stepped in, she reveled in the cool atmosphere inside. She spotted a 'HELP WANTED' sign as she walked by. She briefly considered the thought but dismissed it. It seemed like a waste of her talents if she just ended up working here. But maybe temporarily… She walked back towards the sign and noted down the details.

She sat down at the bar and gestured for a drink. She looked around pensively, trying to take her mind off her problems. She spotted a couple with a small child and a few elderly men. That's why she liked this place so much. It usually wasn't so crowded and even when it was; the people who flocked this area were kind and friendly.

She took a few quick swallows and slammed the glass down. She glanced around again and spotted a familiar blonde head. She raised her hand to wave at her old friend, Emmeline. She had been a Seventh Year when Lily was in Fifth Year. She had been in Hufflepuff if Lily remembered correctly. Emmelin hesitantly waved back and walked towards her. She carefully sat down and turned her expressive eyes to her.

"So…How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are things going with you and Keaton?"

"Oh, we broke up a few weeks ago. My parents didn't really approve…"

Lily frowned. John Keaton was the perfect boyfriend. The kind of guy that all parents adored and practically adopted. She had been paired with him a few times during prefect patrols and he'd seemed laid back and easy going. Maybe he'd changed?

"Any reason?"

"Oh, you know my parents…always finding fault in everything."

Emmeline's parents were very strict. Lily remembered that Emmeline had once burst into tears in the middle of the hallway because she had gotten an A in Divination. Divination wasn't even that important and an A wasn't that bad a grade. Certainly not bad enough for tears. But her parents had said that if she didn't get an O in all her subjects, they'd ground her during summer break. Hence, the dramatics.

"So…did you hear that Allison and Scott Woolsey got married over the summer? I was so shocked. Ally's like 10 years younger than him!" Apparently, Emmeline was only interested in the latest gossip. Though Lily didn't even know most of these people, she enjoyed the company. At the very least, Emmeline didn't treat her like she was some hideous swamp monster.

"Oh, come on… She isn't that much younger than him."

"But still… when she was in Second Year, he was in Sixth. Doesn't that seem like a lot?"

"I guess so…"

 _3 Hours Later…_

"And then, she climbed onto the roof and sang the national anthem with all those feathers stuck to her hair!"

Lily was so drunk she barely understood the story Emmeline was telling her. Granted, Emmeline probably didn't understand the story she was telling but still. She has steadily knocked back a drink every fifteen minutes and now she was sloshed. Her head was pleasantly warm and her eyes were heavy. She let out a girlish giggle.

"So…you're really fun. Never thought a mudblood could be so funny," she tittered.

Suddenly, she was stone cold sober. She felt as though as if she had slapped her. Her head swam with the excess alcohol and her stomach turned. Tears swam in her eyes. Her face was burning. She quickly stood up.

"I have to go…have some laundry to do…bye."

"Awe… don't go. I was having so much fun." Her smile looked strangely twisted now as if there was an undercurrent of maliciousness to it.

Once again, Lily ran out of the place. She felt as if she couldn't be safe from the brutal words and false smiles anywhere. Twice in one day. That was unfortunate, even for her. Her head swam with these negative thoughts as she tripped on a crack in the pavement. She decided to just go home. She'd eat a lot of junk food and mope after that awful encounter. She clutched her things and felt the familiar tug in her gut as she apparated to her flat in Muggle London.

 **Review.**

 **Love,**

 **Lava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Onward to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

 _Lily's Flat_

 _6:30 a.m._

Lily sighed. Yesterday had been a disaster. The horrible encounter with her old friend Emmeline had affected her more than she had anticipated. At least the interviewer had been a complete stranger. Emmeline was some one she knew and viewed as a friend. Clearly, she hadn't known her well enough. Lily felt cheated of her trust. Her throat was tight and her hands trembled.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat up on her bed as distant ringing echoed through the flat.

 _Who could it be at this time?_

Stepping out of her warm sheets, she picked her way through the unopened boxes that lined the corridor. She had just moved in a couple of days ago but it already felt like home. Her childhood home in Cokeworth had lost its warmth what with Petunia, her sister, and Severus, her supposed best friend, taking turns harassing her. Granted, she was away at school for 9 months out of a year but, still, being away from that chaos was certainly a welcome reprieve. Her parents had supported her in moving out of her house and had paid the 2 months worth of rent. And that's why she _had_ to get a job sooner rather than later.

Picking up the phone that she had installed so that she could still talk with her family, she grabbed a glass and filled it with pumpkin juice.

"Hey, it's Remus, " the voice from the other end came.

A happy smile spread across Lily's face. Remus Lupin was one of her very best friends. He had been a fellow prefect in her Hogwarts years and a constant support throughout their tenure together. He was a sensible bloke who respected her even though she was Muggleborn. He understood her plight since he too had been shunned for certain traits that were out of his control. His only fault remained to be his choice in company. His gang of friends, the Marauders, had been a constant thorn at her side all through her schooling days. Regardless, they didn't come better than Remus.

"Hey, Remus. How're you doing? Have any recommendations for me today?" Actually, Remus had been the one to set up most of her interviews. Due to his _condition,_ he was having worse luck, if possible, than her. He just sent the details over to her so that she could fail as well.

"No luck with the Apothecary?"

"Unfortunately, no. I went to the Department of Experimental Charms yesterday. It was a complete bust. The lady was basically a fire-breathing dragon."

"Oh? What did she say?" he enquired. He took so much interest in her life even though his wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Lily's heart swelled with gratitude.

"She called me a Mudblood and kicked me out."

"I'm so sorry, Lily. If it's any consolation, Gringotts said that they'd hire me as a guard. When I explained to them that I'm only… you know… once a month, they laughed and sent me on my way. I wonder how these people even graduated from Hogwarts…"

Lily felt sorry for him. He had it a lot worse because people thought of him as a monster while they at least tolerated her presence a little. She felt furious on his behalf. Remus was one of the most considerate, caring person she knew. Who were they to judge him about something that happened out of his control?

"That's too bad… Sometimes, I just feel like giving up but then I remember that you have it so much worse and I really shouldn't complain… Oh! Did I tell you I met Emmeline Vance yesterday?"

"Emmeline Vance? Where?"

"At the pub… We were having a grand ole' time until she too called me a mudblood… I'm sensing a recurring trend here…" Lily laughed.

"Gah! So am I…Never mind her, Lily. She was just a Hufflepuff anyways."

"Now you're starting sound like Potter. That good old Gryffindor pride." Lily had never understood the house rivalries and such. Maybe it had been because she was brought up in a Muggle household but judging someone based on their character when they were eleven years old didn't seem like such a logical idea.

"Speaking of…I came across a position for an apprentice for a potion's master. For some reason he only wants Gryffindors. Something about the job not being for the faint hearted."

"Sounds promising. I'll check it out. And if I see any vacancies I'll let you know. Thanks Remus."

"Bye Lily."

The faint stirrings of hope buoyed her spirits. Maybe there was some prospect for job after all.

 _Random Dingy Alley_

 _4:45 a.m._

Lily was hurrying down a dark and slightly smelly alleyway, cheeks flushed from the cold. She was extremely late for her appointment with the potioneer who Remus had mentioned. She had wrapped a scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf to appeal to the potions master's strange regard for her house. Pushing a wayward strand of ruby hair behind her ears, Lily contemplated how her potential employer would react when he found out that she was a muggleborn. She was hoping that he would be more lenient because he favored Gryffindors who were more tolerant of blood status as opposed to Slytherins who were the height of pureblooded snobbery. Though, there had been her friend Severus, who seemed to not care, at the beginning.

Tripping on the rough stones, she looked up to see a strange, cloaked figure hovering like a wraith. Lily's heart pounded with fear. Her throat felt dry and her pale, freckled hands shook.

"Come quickly…we can't let anyone see us!" the ominous shadow warned. He grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her quickly into the adjacent building. Stumbling blindly up a narrow staircase, Lily heard the crashing of thunder as the awful weather in London started acting up again.

As they entered a dingy and cramped room through a small hallway, the man hurried away towards the windows, mumbling under his breath. The room was covered in rolls of parchment and cauldrons that had pungent potions bubbling away in them. Dust motes floated in the air and spider webs stretched across the peeling wallpaper. Narrow shelves housed various tomes, overcrowded in the limited space. Bottles of ingredients were scattered throughout the room, a few balanced precariously on top of piles of books.

The man slammed the windows close as rain started to seep in through the cracks. He dragged out a wooden chair and placed it in front of a three-legged stool. He sat down with a huff and gestured that she too should have a seat. He steepled his fingers and looked at her intently. He had removed his cloak and Lily could see that he was harmless now that he wasn't shrouded in darkness. He had bright, inquisitive green eyes and light brown hair. His eyes had black smudges underneath them and his forehead was heavily wrinkled, giving the impression that he was in deep thought at all times.

"Hello, my name is Michael Phelps. I'm sorry for the rough introduction but I didn't want anyone to know that you were here. You see, I have reason to believe that some shady characters have been spying on me. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me your name?" he enquired in a calm and steady voice.

"My name in Lily Evans. I graduated from Hogwarts this past summer. Would you like to see my résumé?" she replied, eager at the prospect of finally getting a job. She handed him the sheets of paper and waited impatiently for him to read it.

His eyes skimmed the papers once before looking at her again.

"Look, I only want to know two things; Are you interested in experimental Potions research?"

"Yes, absolutely!"

"Do you think magical creatures deserve rights as well?"

"I do. And if you are against that then I do not need this job. I am not willing to work for some one so close-minded. Magical creatures are living beings and are as important to the society as you and me. Having a negative mindset against these creatures is despicable! I simply cannot-" she continued without stopping. It was a subject she felt very passionate about.

"Alright! I can see that you advocate for rights of magical creatures! That's good that you stand by your beliefs," he said, with a small smile.

"Oh…I'm sorry. It's just that I've been rejected a few times because I'm muggleborn."

"It's alright. The current political situation has everyone in a tizzy. What with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It makes me sick."

Lily stifled a gasp, her eyes widening with shock. No one dared to say that name any longer, in fear that _he_ would hear it and come for them.

"That reaction is unnecessary, Miss Evans. Fear only feeds the flames of evil."

"Of course… Only there have been rumors that he could hear it when we spoke his name."

"Superstitious nonsense created to perpetuate terror. We shall be dabbling in some taboo subjects that are not for the faint hearted. I hope are not one."

"Ah…that is why you prefer Gryffindors," Lily said, realization dawning in her eyes.

"Yes. I wanted someone with strong character. Congratulations Miss Evans, you got the job."

He smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

Lily heaved a sigh of relief. She felt as if a huge load had been removed her shoulders. Her heart was as light as a sparrow and she smiled so widely that she felt her face would split in two. She had finally gotten a job! All those days of walking up and down office buildings and rejections had paid off in the end. And it was all thanks to Remus. She made a mental note to call him later and thank him. She only hoped that he too would have good news to share.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Phelps! You won't regret it."

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. So this one is in James's POV. I think every third chapter will in his POV. I mentioned him in the description as well so he will be playing a major role in this story. Sorry people, I absolutely love James and I refuse to pass up a chance to write in his POV.**

 **And please review on any constructive criticism you have for me. I always appreciate a chance to improve.**

 **Thank you Anne, for your suggestions. I have made sure to proof read thoroughly this time. Unfortunately, I don't know how to change mistakes in an updated chapter (help!). And thank you Guest (please give me a name) and Princess Butterscotch for reviewing and encouraging me to update as well. I appreciate each every review so much** **.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

James was bored. He didn't care about this random guy that had showed up at his apartment at 6 am, _6 am on a Sunday_ , and refused to leave. He was talking about how the current political situation had to change and blah blah blah. Not that James didn't care about the 'current political situation' but it was Sunday for Merlin's sake. Didn't political activists take a day off?

The guy was wearing a tweed jacket and a woolen jumper. His hair was impeccably slicked back, something James could never dream of doing. He was a bit too tall, so James had taken to calling him Stalky in his head.

Now his perfectly good Sunday morning had been ruined by all this serious talk before the sun could come up. He rubbed his eyes and nodded as he had been doing for the past 10 minutes. Maybe if he agreed, Stalky would leave.

He blearily looked at the clock and yawned.

 _Maybe some coffee would wake me up?_

He stumbled towards the kitchen, hoping that Sirius had left some before leaving. He picked up the pot and stared at it dejectedly. He realized that Sirius wouldn't even be up and was probably still fast asleep, wrapped in his warm, soft, _cozy_ sheets at _6 am on a Sunday._

Stalky was still going on; not at all perturbed that James wasn't listening. He was so caught up in what he was trying to get across, that he hadn't even noticed James getting up.

"And the Ministry isn't doing anything about it! It's the responsibility of the magical community to bring about a new era, an era of peace. And you, fellow citizen-" Stalky rambled on without pause.

"Look, I'm all about 'an era of peace' and all, but I'm way too sleepy to listen to a word you're saying. Tell you what, you go on preaching to some other 'fellow citizen' and I'll go back to my extremely fluffy and soft bed."

"But-" Stalky was determined to make James 'see the light' or some crap like that. He clung on to the doorframe with one hand, waving his other to emphasize his point. He looked wild, his eyes widening and his eyebrows raised, the pamphlets in his had clutched tightly as if the brightly colored bubble words alone would drive away the evil.

James simply rolled his eyes, peeled Stalky's fingers away so that they wouldn't get smashed (see? He was considerate!) and slammed the door shut, grumbling underneath his breath about tall people trying to shove their damn principles down his throat at _6 am on a Sunday._

 _Teashop, 9 a.m._

"And he wouldn't stop talking! I had to physically expel him from the flat," James complained (read: whined) to Sirius, frantically clutching the handle of a teacup while pushing his other hand into his hair.

They were seated in their favourite teashop that was conveniently located down the road. It wasn't very impressive from the outside and didn't have many patrons but those who came in treasured it in their hearts.

The Marauders, as they named themselves back in Second Year, considered the lovely teashop as one of their most closely guarded secret (almost as much as Remus's _furry little problem_ ) and regarded the place as a Shrieking Shack away from Hogwarts.

The teashop itself was quaint and quirky, known for its mismatched quilts and soft lampshades. It created a sense of warmth and laughter without much effort. The owner was a pleasant old lady, with crinkled eyes and rosy cheeks. She always had a cuppa' ready for them, delighting in their boyish charm and boisterous characters.

"At least he stopped you from drowning your sheets in drool. Besides, he wasn't loud enough to wake me…" Sirius trailed off, his attention drawn to the girl seated in a nearby table. He smiled at her confidently and winked. She smiled back with coy and slipped him a napkin with something scribbled on it.

"I don't drool!" James exclaimed in his own defense. He couldn't help what he did in his sleep! At any rate, he didn't snore like Peter. _That_ was just annoying.

"Sure you don't… Anyways, did you finally get Moony to move out of that horrible flat yet?" Sirius asked.

Remus lived above Madam Potage's Cauldron Shop from which a terrible stink wafted up to the flat. Madam Potage, a loony old crone who loved to polish her cauldrons till they shone, let the place out for rent at a very cheap rate, as there were no other offers, the odd odors acting as a powerful deterrent. The stench was so bad that you could forgo the alarm clock; it would happily wake you up instead.

He insisted on living there, even though James had practically begged him to move with him and Sirius. He claimed that he 'could only learn by living and supporting himself' and moving in with them would be 'taking advantage'. James didn't understand how it counted as 'taking advantage', as Remus put it, if he was the wanted Remus to move in and not the other way around. Regardless, aren't you _supposed_ to accept help from friends? Isn't that what friends were for? Helping?

"No… I tried to pack his things and take them to our flat when he wasn't there but he apparated just in time and locked me in the loo. I passed out from the fumes while Remus unpacked everything again," sighed James, ruefully remembering the awful incident. He had felt faint for hours afterwards, the memory alone making him shudder. Remus could be devious when he felt like it.

"I guess we should both go back there. I'll lock _him_ in the loo and you can pack everything up again," Sirius said, smiling with mischief.

"What! Why do _I_ have to pack everything up again?" James wanted Remus to move out but that didn't mean he had to do all the work, right? On the other hand, he didn't want Moony to be mad at him for looking him in the loo.

"Because! You failed once already. You need all the help you can get. You're in no position to get choosy," grinned Sirius with smug delight.

"Fine. But not today. Mum has been bugging me to visit. Apparently, it's been a while since I went over." James's Mum was a force to be reckoned with. She coddled him (almost to the point of spoiling him) but she became a ferocious mama bear when she felt there was need to worry about James. In fact, she had only allowed him to move out after he promised to floo every week.

"Yeah… It's been two whole weeks since she last saw you. That's way too long." Sirius teased him about being a mama's boy but really he absolutely adored Mrs. Potter, especially since she had practically adopted him after he ran away from home in Fifth Year.

"You know you're invited as well, right?" he asked Sirius, not wanting him to feel unwelcome.

"Yeah, but I've got a date tonight. Tell her I'll come next time for sure."

"Alright."

 _Potter Manor, Dinnertime_

"It's been far too long since you came here, dear. Wouldn't you _try_ to visit your poor mother more often?" asked Euphemia Potter, as she scooped more treacle tart into James's plate.

"And just where is Sirius? He always seems to be busy for us old folks," Fleamont Potter enquired, frowning with displeasure.

"Well… He said he had a date you couldn't cancel…" James replied, in between heavenly bites of treacle tart.

They were all seated in an ornate dinner table laden with a plethora of James's favourites sitting on silver plates. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with sparkling beauty. The dining room was wide and spacious, accommodating the lavish tastes of the Potters. The high back chairs were comfortable yet regal and the silk tablecloth was embroidered intricately with golden thread. The floral centerpiece of roses, lilacs and tulips picked from the gardens, was captivating and aromatic, an explosion of colors. The dying sun's last rays entered through the French windows, reds, pinks and purples streaking across the sky.

The wonderful atmosphere was marred by the interrogation James was being put through. He didn't know how he was supposed to escape unscathed but focused on stuffing his face with more treacle tart. It was his favourite desert.

"Of course he did… You make sure he comes next time, alright?"

"Yes Dad." James answered with a weary smile. He'd have dragged Sirius kicking and screaming if he had know that his parents would question him about it for half an hour.

"So, how is Remus doing? Have you convinced him to move out of that awful apartment yet?" Euphemia asked. She always thought of James's friends as children of her own. All three of them had familial problems in some way. Sirius's parents were just plain malicious and Remus's parents did not accept his unfortunate _condition_. Peter's parents were all right but, for some reason, he clung to his friend more than normal, so she assumed there was something going behind closed doors.

"He's being very stubborn. And you were right, Mum, my plan didn't work…" James lamented.

"I'm sure he'll realize that you're just trying to help," Fleamont tried to convince his son.

"Hmm… Maybe… Anyways, did you both hear about the new infection going around? You should be careful and take care of your health. You aren't as young anymore," James emphasized. He knew his parents were more aged than most people age and worried incessantly about them. He didn't know what he would if they left him.

"We know, son. You don't have to lose any sleep over us. We're right as rain."

"Well…Just be cautious."

"We will. Stop worrying," Euphemia said with an indulgent expression on her face.

 _Later, 2 a.m._

James couldn't fall asleep. Stalky from that morning kept running through his mind. He couldn't stop tossing and turning, his head brimming with thought. Even though he had dismissed Stalky's message as meaningless word vomit designed just to disturb him from his sleep, he actually knew about the murkiness in the ministry right now. It had come up in dinner conversations more and more lately and the wireless had been blaring increasingly depressing news. He knew he wanted to do something to help but had no idea how. Ever since he had met Remus he really understood how people were discriminated, even in the wizarding community. He was lucky to be as privileged as he was and tried to help his friends as much as he could.

Giving up on getting any sleep that night, he pushed off his sheets and got up. He wrapped himself in a warm dressing gown and padded down the deserted hallway. A cold draft snaked around him as he skipped the creaky step on the stairs. As he made his way into the kitchen, he heard voices in the living room.

Curious, he followed the beam of light coming from the living room. He wondered what his parents were doing up, at two in the morning. Usually they went to bed a bit late, around 12 o'clock, but never longer than that.

Pressing his ears to the door, he frowned at the strangeness of the situation. James was bewildered. What in the world were his parents discussing in the middle of the night?

"I'm sure James will be interested in this as well," he heard his Mum say.

 _Interested in what?_ He wondered.

"Yes. He is very passionate about this. Just look who his friends are," his Dad replied. What could his friends have anything to do with something he was passionate about? Maybe they were talking about quidditch? What else was he passionate about anyways?

"Well, it's reassuring to know that Dumbledoor is doing something about it. He was the one who fought against Grindelwald as well. He is most certainly the greatest wizard of our time," Mum continued.

Dumbledoor? Grindelwald? The only thing James even knew about Grindelwald was that he was a dark wizard and Dumbledoor had defeated him. But what could he possibly be interested in that Dumbledoor was doing something about?

James scratched his head with confusion and gave up on understanding his parents. Stifling a yawn, James made his way back to his room, vowing never to eavesdrop again.

Deciphering half-conversations just wasn't his idea of fun.

 **So that's it for today. Review and tell me if you want more chapters in James's POV or if you prefer Lily's POV more. And do you think I've done well with James's character? I WANT TO KNOW SO REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I think this chapter will make up for it. I haven't really explained stuff that's canon, like why Lily might not like Sirius and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review! Huge thanks to Sofly170 and Princess Butterscotch for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _Remus's Neighborhood, 11 a.m._

Lily loved her new job. Mr. Phelps was a joy to work with. They just meshed together, his strong knowledge of various potions complimenting her dare to experiment. She never had to second-guess herself, every idea was good in Mr. Phelps's eyes. Even if she colored outside the lines, he viewed as it thinking outside the box. He encouraged her and incited in her a creative mindset that presented her with limitless capabilities in potion making.

Currently, they were working on improving the antidote for doxie bites, not exactly a pressing issue, but definitely something that would improve doxies in the minds of the public. Even though these small creatures were only harmful when provoked, many wizards considered them a nuisance and used doxie-repellent, a very strong potion that killed them almost immediately. The unnecessary murder of doxies may not seem very important to the common wizard, but the rights of non-human magical creatures had to be protected as well.

Her work left her feeling worthwhile, happy that she was doing something useful. After some thinking, she had realized that potions work was much more fulfilling than anything the Apothecary or the Chudley Canons could offer. After such a dark time in her life, Lily was glad to find that every cloud did indeed have a silver lining. Though there may be scores of hateful wizards, existing only to push others down, there still existed a few willing to do some good.

These cheerful thoughts buzzed around her head, as she made her way to Remus's awful apartment. He was finally moving out, after a lot of persuasion from his friends as well as Lily.

She knew that James and Sirius had wanted him to move in with them, but Remus decided, ultimately, that living with Lily would be more practical, as her place wasn't as expensive and Lily really needed a trustworthy room mate so that she would have some one to share the rent with. Even after being presented with these sound arguments, James and Sirius had done their very best to convince Remus to move in with them instead. They had claimed that they missed him and wanted it to be like the 'old days'. But, finally, after much negotiation, they had relented and allowed him to share Lily's house.

As she climbed the staircase, she pinched her nose with her fingertips, face scrunching up as the unpleasant smell seeped throughout the building. Lily simply could not understand how Remus could stand to live there. The landlady was a psycho, only interested in her stupid cauldrons. He had no good neighbors either, living on the corner of Knockturn Alley.

For about the millionth time, Lily silently thanked her parents for helping her with the rent before she could support herself. Her parents believed that children were only to be taken care of until they could work. They had instilled a strong importance for self-dependence ever since she had been a young girl. Her father had never borrowed money, even when times were rough. Her Mum worked just as hard to support their family, not content to just be a housewife. The only person in their family who was interested in freebies was Petunia. Her only goal in life seemed to be finding someone to support her.

Coming upon Remus's mildewed, cracked door, Lily hesitantly raised her fist, unwilling to touch the disgusting surface. She knocked quickly, calling out Remus's name. A loud thunk and some swearing followed by heavy footsteps reached her ears. The door swung open to reveal a mop of messy black hair atop a tall, bespectacled figure.

"Lily! Maybe now that you're here, you could convince Remus he does not have to clean the whole place before leaving. Merlin knows it was practically a garbage dump when he moved in," his hazel eyes lit up as they took in Lily.

Seeing James brought back so many memories for Lily. She didn't really know what she was feeling. James Potter had been a huge part of her life for seven years and, now, suddenly, he wasn't.

Although he had been the annoying boy she tried to hate for a long time, in the end, they had developed a tentative friendship around the fact that they shared Heads' duties. James had made it abundantly clear that he fancied her in Fifth year, but the blowout with Severus after the Defense O.W.L had abruptly halted all flirting from his side. Sometimes, she still regretted how harsh she had been.

"James! I missed you!" Lily exclaimed, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"Awww… I missed you too Lil!" James chuckled as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Guys, a little help here…my arms are killing me," came a voice from behind. Lily looked past James's shoulder to see Peter trying to hold up the couch from falling onto its side.

"Wormy, just put it down, we'll move it together." James turned his head to look at Peter, giving a chance to study his profile unhindered.

She noticed that he had changed the frames of his glasses to a round one that complimented the sharp angles of his face and gave him a mature look. His eyes were bright swirls of green and gold, promising untold mischief, adorned by his thick soot lashes. His jawline had become more prominent and his cheekbones more pronounced now that he was no longer under the doting care of mother. His hair was as chaotic as ever, silk locks of charcoal falling haphazardly in a way that no stylist could ever recreate.

She had felt from her spontaneous hug that his muscles had turned to hardened steel. Gone were the days of gawky limbs and cute baby fat. His shoulders were so wide that they blocked the doorway. His scent embraced her, a mixture of clean soap and aftershave. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she had seen him. Being in his presence made her nostalgic, of not just him, but her childhood as a whole. Even though, she liked to pretend that James Potter was a barely tolerated acquaintance, it was moments like this when she decided otherwise.

"Hey Lily! How have you been surviving without my gorgeous self these past few months? Hope you haven't given in to depression yet." Sirius drawled, pushing James aside with a smirk.

Sirius was yet another constant character in her childhood. He had long, ebony hair and piercing yet playful grey eyes that drew girls to him like bees to a pot of honey. He reveled in the attention, never one to shy away from the spotlight. Still, as superficial as he seemed, he was fiercely loyal and endured thick and thin with those he considered dear to his heart; namely the other Marauders.

Somehow, she had ended up counting him as one of her friends during her last days at Hogwarts, leaving the bad blood between them in the past.

"Somehow, I've survived till now," Lily replied, sarcasm dripping through her words. She had discovered that when it cam to Sirius, it was best to agree without actually agreeing; an art that came to only few.

"Well, now that Sirius's ego has been sufficiently stroked, can we get back to the issue of cleaning this god damned house?" Remus implored in a weary tone.

If Remus was already in such bad mood, then something must have happened.

"What did you guys do that annoyed Remus so much?" Lily asked with an amused smile.

"Well…we might have locked him in the loo…"James smiled sheepishly.

Lily's eyebrows went up in shock. "What? Why?" she questioned.

"Actually, he locked poor Prongsie in the loo last time, so Moony should have expected it." Sirius explained earnestly, his face mockingly serious.

"Why did he… Never mind, I'm not even going to try," Lily sighed with exasperation.

"Well that was only because you tried to steal all my stuff!" Remus retorted, still sore about the incident.

"No, I did not! I was tryingto help _you_ escape this awful place. Obviously it wasn't appreciated." James replied with a frown marring his face.

" _Trying_ being the key word here. Moony is too alert for idiots like you to pull the wool over his eyes," Sirius jumped in eagerly.

"Stop guys, I really don't understand what is going on here…" Peter trailed of in confusion.

"Neither do I, Peter. Neither do I." Lily offered, with her cheek resting on her palm. She was always amused when the Marauders started their silly banter, even when she couldn't understand a word of what they were arguing about. It really brought their group dynamics in sharp relief, and showcased the intricacy of their friendship.

She had a feeling that today was going to be interesting, seeing how these colorful characters seem to clash at first, but if you tilt your head and squint, they really compliment each other well.

 _Lily's Flat, 4 p.m._

"Finally, we're done. I can't _believe_ Remus made us clean the whole place." James complained, wiping the sweat off with a cloth. He collapsed on the couch and spread his arms out with a groan.

"Lily, your couch is literally a gift of God. You have to come here and sit down."

"I will. I just have to put the sheets on Remus's mattress and I'm done," Lily replied and started down the hallway.

"Peter you'll sit down right?"  
James, Lily and Peter were the only ones in Lily's flat. Sirius and Remus were still in Remus's flat doing a final check.

"Sure…" Peter flopped onto the couch and sighed with contentment. "Lily, your couch really is heaven on earth…"

"I know. That's why I bought it." Lily's voice echoed from down the hallway.

Lily was putting the final touches in Remus's new bedroom. His twin bed was covered in dark blue sheets and white pillows. The other boys had lugged his cherry wood dresser and desk set in earlier. Two boxes brimming with his meager possessions sat in the corner.

Lily surveyed the room and smiled to herself. She was really looking forward to Remus moving. Finally, she had gotten a paying job and now with a roommate, her financial standings were looking up.

"Lily! Stop organizing and come sit here." James's voice brought her out her thoughts.

Walking to the living room, Lily sat down on the couch beside James. She noticed that Peter was no longer on the couch, but rummaging through the kitchen. Immediately, he brought his arm around her. Lily settled in, with a small smile at his characteristic gesture.

"So Lily, do you want go out for tea sometime?" James asked with forced nonchalance.

"Are you asking me to go out with you?" Lily looked up at him from his should with mild surprise. Even though this had been an almost daily occurrence in Fifth Year, a long time had passed since then. Even in Seventh Year, when she had finally warmed up to him, his girlfriend had put a damper on potential flirting from either of them.

"Yes?" It sounded more like a question rather than an affirmation.

"I thought you were still dating Melody?" she asked lightly, not wanting to sound forward.

"We broke in the summer, when we realized that our visions for the future were very different from one another."

"Oh." Lily said noncommittal voice. But inwardly, her thoughts were racing. Did this mean he wanted to date her now? Or was his offer a tea just casual? Should she say yes to some one she once considered a bitter enemy?

"So is that a yes?" he asked nervously, his eyes wide with hope. His arms gripped her more tightly against him.

She looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and saw something that put her doubts to rest.

"Sure, why not."

James's answering smile filled her with happiness and warmth.

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
